Interpersonal communication has progressed from the written word and voice communication to instantaneous communications that may include text, images, video, and sound. Interpersonal communication can take place between two or among many participants. During a communication session, e.g. during a phone call or video call, the parameters of the call may be modified according to various measurable call characteristics, such as latency, bandwidth, bit rates, or codecs used. However, the user perception of the call quality may differ from the objectively measurable quality of the call. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.